


Cillian Darcy vs The Royal Darcy Family

by CillianChamp



Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [22]
Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series 2015), Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: Six months after Gamblor's attack, Cillian feels devastated after the loss of his siblings. When he discovers that the mysterious entity known as The One appeared with the entire family from his mother side. He realizes that he can sacrifice all of his powers to revive Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie.
Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470425





	Cillian Darcy vs The Royal Darcy Family

The movie begins, during the winter holiday season at Super Hero High. Cillian's not as excited because she hasn't been home for the holidays for some time. He's still mourning the loss of Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie after six months.


End file.
